1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object recognition apparatus for recognizing a peripheral object that exists around the periphery of a mobile object, as well as to a vehicle that is equipped with such an object recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the vehicle running support system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0168128 (hereinafter referred to as “US2007/0168128A1”), an obstacle detection result performed by a millimeter wave radar 21, and an obstacle detection result performed by an image recognition means 22 are referred to, and a branching operation is performed between a case in which both of the millimeter wave radar 21 and the image recognition means 22 detect an obstacle, and a case in which only one of the millimeter wave radar 21 and the image recognition means 22 detects the obstacle. In addition, by modifying the initial conditions for the running support control corresponding to the branching result, a support control is implemented, which is responsive to the attention or inattention of the driver (abstract, FIG. 5). Concerning the case in which both of the millimeter wave radar 21 and the image recognition means 22 detect the obstacle, in US2007/0168128A1 it is explained that, in the event the obstacle is detected by both the millimeter wave radar as well as the image recognition means, there is a high possibility that the object has been detected correctly, and therefore, the support control is implemented at a normal timing (paragraph [0083]).